


Dating the Bully

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Actually let's just pretend infinity war (and endgame) don't exist, As dating Flash, Flash Thompson Redemption, M/M, Peter Parker is dating Flash, Peter comes out, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Supportive Tony Stark, and being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Peter has to tell the others he's dating Flash





	Dating the Bully

He wasn't worried about telling Ned he was gay. He knew Ned wouldn't even bat an eye at that fact, most likely just nod and continue on about legos or superheroes.

      That would be the easy part. Telling Ned that he was dating Flash, well that's where the worry came in. Granted, it had been a long time since Flash had picked on anybody. Peter knew that didn't excuse the behavior but Flash tried to make up for it and he was doing a good job. Not that Peter was biased or anything.

        "I'm dating someone," Peter cut Ned off as he was about to ask about Tony, for the hundredth time.

      "Awesome! Dude, who is she?" Ned asked innocently but Peter started to shift.

      "It's a guy." The words were small, whispered into the air. As Peter had expected Ned didn't react at all.

     "Who is he?" Ned's corrected pronoun was the only sign that he had heard Peter's confession. The hard part.

      "You know him. His name is Eugene."

   There was silence. Peter looked up from his spot on the bed to see Ned giving him a suspicious look. "Did Flash force you into this?"

     Peter felt anger course through him, yes Flash had done some mean things but he was not a bad person. He took his time to scream that at Ned. When Peter had finished scolding his friend he was shocked to see the smirk on Ned's face.

     "At least he's hot, dude."

  Mj was easy. Peter didn't have to say much to her. She already knew, Peter wasn't sure how but she did.

   "If you're stressing about you fucking flash then do my a favor and spare me the details."

   That was all Peter had to hear for his cheeks to go bright red and to change the subject quickly.

    May, well May was a challenge. She knew he was gay, she had known since she caught him staring starry eyed at the half naked men wrestling on screen. May also knew that she hated the guts of Flash Thompson for hurting her nephew.

    When Peter tried to explain May gave him a stern look. Flash Thompson was going to have dinner at their house that friday and he was going to be the politest, kindest, most Peter-obsessed boy or he was not welcome back.

    Then there was Tony. Tony Stark. The man that loves women more than booze. The man who is tough and incredibly, overly, macho.

       "Mr. Stark..." Peter began with a shaky voice. Tony looked up and set his phone to the side. Peter wasn't often nervous around Tony, not anymore.

      "What's wrong, Pete?" He asked. The young boy shifted, his eyes were on the table in front of them, his hands were held together in front of him.

     "Um, well, I have a boyfriend," Peter mumbled. Tony raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

      "Well, you are old enough to be in a relationship now. I guess just... be safe about it. Use condoms, don't do anything you don't consent too, am I forgetting anything?"

    Peter was bright red. "No, you got it all Mr. Stark. Thanks." The squeaky quality of Peter's voice gave away just how mortified he was.

    "Alright then. And, uh, Peter, make sure he treats you good, yeah?" Mr. Stark said. He sounded just as akward as Peter and he was staring intently at his phone.

     Peter smiled warmly. "Of course."   



End file.
